Inuyasha's Scheme
by Kaladin
Summary: Inuyasha is tired of Kagome going back to her time. What will he do to stop it? One-shot (Put disclaimer in second chapter, forgot to add it in first)
1. Inuyasha's Scheme

Author's Notes: Hello. This is the first story I've published on ff.net. I'm still pretty bad at writing, but I like to think that I improve a bit every time I try. This is a one-shot humor fic. I sort of made it up as I went. It um, improves my thought process when I do that. yeah! Sorry if this is a bit OOC, or really stupid. I was bored. I do bad things when I'm bored.  
  
Another Note: Oh, I still can't seem to get everything the way I want it, stupid ff.net, I'll have to find someone to explain it to me ^^;;  
  
Key- " " Speech, ( ) my little notes and ~ ~ are thoughts  
  
Inuyasha's Scheme  
By Mai Guukan  
  
"Feh" muttered Inuyasha as he watched Kagome leap into the Bone-Eater's Well from his viewpoint on the ground. Inuyasha slowly stood back up and brushed some dirt off of his haori. "She didn't have to use that word on me"  
  
"But" a small rather annoying voice (In Inuyasha's viewpoint at least) said. "You're the one who tried to stop Kagome from going back to her time for her test thingy!"  
  
"Feh! Like I care about her stupid tests or whatever. Every second she's back there enjoying her time, Naraku gains more power, another random demon gets its hands on a shard of the shikon no tama, and I get BORED! She shouldn't be allowed to just take off like that when we're in the middle of a shard hunt," grumbled the Hanyou.  
  
"You can't do anything about it. Nyah!" laughed the Kitsune as he ran off to find Miroku to play with.  
  
~Stupid little brat, stupid necklace, stupid human girl~, thought Inuyasha bitterly. ~I don't see why she has so many tests. If it wasn't for these tests, I bet we would have the completed jewel by now!~ Inuyasha blinked as an unfamiliar sensation began to filter into his mind. A plan! He had a plan, a plan to rid Kagome of these pesky tests for good.  
  
~One good Kaze no Kizu and her school would be~ He scratched that idea when he though about what Kagome would do to him if he did that.  
  
~I don't know if I can survive that many "Osuwari's" I need something decidedly more subtle~ The most genius plan (In his little world at least) came to him and he started a low cackling evil laugh deep in his throat.  
  
--  
  
~I'm so stupid~ He thought. ~Mental note, wearing black is good when it's dark, not good during the day~ He quickly leapt from roof to roof, making his way towards Kagome's school  
  
~On the other hand, I look a total bad ass now or at least I think so.~ He landed gracefully on the roof of Kagome's school and sat down. If he remembered correctly, the teachers typically came in before the students, he'd just find Kagome's teacher and carry out his master plan.  
  
Kagome's teacher was laying out his lesson plan for the day with a loud crash interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see a white haired figure dressed in black come through the window, and stand up without a scratch.  
  
"Hey, you, My name is Inuyasha, I have a big sword. You listen to me now yes?" He growled out, drawing Tessaiga for emphasis. "I have a problem with you and your tests"  
  
The teacher gaped at him, slightly confused as to what the heck Inuyasha was, and what he was doing. Inuyasha slammed Tessaiga down on the poor teacher's desk, reducing an expensive wood desk to debris.  
  
"Don't hurt me!!" cried the teacher. Inuyasha grinned, everything seemed to be going all right at the moment. ~That was easier than beating that little kitsune brat up~  
  
--  
  
Kagome arrived at school to find everything was taped off with "POLICE LINE: DO NOT CROSS" She blinked in confusion, turning to ask the nearest student "What happened?"  
  
"Some freak with a huge sword broke into the school and terrorized one of the teachers, the police are investigating"  
  
Kagome blinked. Huge sword? That sounded vaguely like but it couldn't be. She shrugged, and turned around to go home. ~Well, at least I have a little while longer to study for my test! I hope Inuyasha doesn't mind me staying here awhile longer until I can take it~  
  
When Kagome arrived home, she found a rather pleased looking Inuyasha playing around with Buyo. "Oy! Inuyasha, what are you doing here!" she said. "I can't go back yet"  
  
Inuyasha grinned happily. "Yes you can! I fixed it all up so you won't have to take any more tests for a long time!"  
  
Kagome felt suddenly faint. "Y. y. you did what?"  
  
Kagome's mom suddenly ran out of the living room (or um... that place with the tv) "Kagome, your teacher is on the news!"  
  
Suddenly, it was all coming together.  
  
--  
  
"This long haired psycho with a huge magic sword just came in and smashed my desk and told me to stop giving out tests!" blabbered Kagome's teacher. "He burst through the window, and when he was done, he jumped through another one!" The news reporter said, "Authorities believe that the victim is still in shock from the attack, and will require more time before giving out coherent information on the suspect."  
  
Inuyasha looked confused. "How did they transmit the news so quickly? Back in my time, it took weeks for the news to travel, I thought we would be out of here by then!"  
  
Kagome slowly turned toward him with a nerve throbbing on her forehead. Inuyasha laughed nervously and started to edge towards the door. "Now, Kagome, please, I was only trying to HELP!" he shouted and bolted out the door.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!! OSUWARI!" she spluttered determined to hunt the stupid half-demon down and tear him apart.  
  
--  
  
Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were relaxing around the well when Kagome and Inuyasha appeared. Kagome dragged the battered body out of the well before stomping off towards the village. The others took in Inuyasha's form before laughing.  
  
"Here's your haori Inuyasha" said Shippo.  
  
"Feh, you all found out then about where I went?" He mumbled painfully.  
  
"Of course baka!" said Miroku shaking his head. "You thought stuffing your haori full of grass and tossing it in a tree would fool us? It's a wonder how you survived before you met us"  
  
"Well, it seemed like a good plan at the time "  
  
The end.  
  
Well, that's it. I hope it wasn't too bad. I'll probably go back and revise this one day, but like I said, just something done on a whim (Most things I do are) Feedback is appreciated, don't be too harsh ^^;; 


	2. Disclaimer

I forgot to add in a disclaimer -_- I really never saw the point, because the chances of me secretly being Rumiko Takahashi is rather small.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah I don't own Inuyasha blah blah I wish I did though. 


End file.
